Oportunidad
by Olenkita
Summary: Cuando el destino nos da la oportunidad de presentarte a aquella persona especial, que te alegrara y cuidara de ti, no hay que desaprovecharla. Si alguien a quien estimas esta dejando que esta bella oportunidad pase delante de sus ojos sin hacer nada, es hora de que tengas una conversación para abrirles los ojos, y Ji Hoo será el encargado de quitar aquella venda.


_¡Hola! pues yo de nuevo por estos lares trayéndoles un one-shot (como siempre), una pequeña conversación entre dos grandes amigos... No les cuento más para que lean con gusto :D Espero que sea de su agrado_

* * *

**Oportunidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo que estaba sintiendo era mucho más fuerte de lo que algún día pensó sentir hacia alguna persona, tras aquellas palabras dichas por ella, lo habían hecho sentir tan solo como nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar este sentimiento que lo embargaba, pero como podía aquello ser posible, siendo él un gran casanova el cual no debería importarle los sentimientos de las demás personas exceptuando claro a las más cercanas, que eran sus amigos, quizás por eso le preocupaba e importaba todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ella, porque poco a poco fue pasando de ser tan solo una conocida a una amiga, a la que solo la quería ver sonreír.

- Deberías admitir que te has vuelto a enamorar – aquella serena voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, dirigió sus rasgados ojos negros, hacia aquella persona quien se suponía que se encontraba leyendo

- ¿Me hablas a mi o a tu libro? – preguntó

Levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia su amigo, sonrío y volvió su mirada hacia el atrayente libro – Si no admites que has vuelto a caer en el amor – cerro sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza hacia el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba sentado – en un futuro, cuando ya sea muy tarde, te vas a arrepentir –

- No entiendo ¿Por qué lo dices? , yo no estoy enamorado – trató de negar

- Mientras más tarde lo admitas, más dolor sentirás – aconsejo

- No se supone que admitir que amas, es para ser feliz – razono el joven casanova – además te vuelvo a repetir no estoy enamorado, recuerda que no me amarro a ninguna mujer, ellas solo están para divertirme –

Su otro amigo quien tan solo se había mantenido callado escuchando la conversación de sus amigos, se paró del asiento y se dispuso a marcharse – Creo que es hora de que conversen, y se aconsejen entre si – se retiro de la sala donde se encontraban, sin antes ganarse una mirada de sorpresa de su amigo casanova y una sonrisa de parte del joven músico, sabia que él le decía aquellas cosas a Yi Jeong, por lo que él paso y sigue pasando con Jan Di, era un secreto a voces que Ji Hoo sentía algo por la mascota del F4, quizás tan solo quizás el único que no se había dado cuenta de aquello era el distraído Joon Pyo, se sabe que en un principio la mascota había tenido sentimientos por el músico, pero él al creer que solo se podía enamorar una vez, permitió que su nuevo amor pase frente a sus narices y además dejo que este se enamorara de otro, y el admitirlo fue demasiado tarde.

- Ese amor, no siempre estará para ti – dijo después de que el gángster del grupo se hubiera ido – Deberías dejar el pasado, y luchar por el futuro –

- Se supone que si ella me ama, debería estar siempre para mí – dirigió su mirada hacia el piso, como si allí se encontrara la cosa más interesante del mundo. Su amigo notó el cambio en su amigo, lo que acababa de escuchar parecía más un reclamo, pero no iba dirigido hacia él, era a **ella.**

- Solo quiso darte espacio –

- ¿Darme espacio? –

- Por mucho tiempo, quisiste que se alejara de ti – notó la sorpresa de su amigo ante lo ultimo dicho – no seria buen amigo si no me preocupara por ustedes ¿no? –

- Claro que eres un buen amigo, pero ¿como es que sabes todo eso? –

La única respuesta que recibió de parte de su amigo, fue una sonrisa – No estamos hablando de mi ¿no? – no iba a comprometer a su amigo Woo bin, quien preocupado le contó lo que le sucedía al joven alfarero.

- Y ¿De que estábamos hablando? – sonrió

- Estábamos hablando de lo difícil que se te hace dejar el pasado, y luchar por un futuro lleno de felicidad –

- Yo no tengo problemas con mi pasado, ya no más – lo ultimo lo dijo más para si mismo

- Entonces por que se te hace tan difícil, deberías darte una oportunidad –

- Eso lo iba a hacer, pero ella dijo que se marcharía primero – cerró sus ojos, paso su mano sobre sus cabellos soltando un gran suspiro

- Te está dando la oportunidad de detenerla – su amigo levanto su mirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, como si aun no quisiera creer lo dicho por su amigo

- Yo desaproveche una gran oportunidad, al dejar ir a mi alma gemela – sonrío recordando – No cometas ese error –

Vio como su amigo con sus ojos cerrados sonreía sin lamentarse – no deberías estar triste por haber dejado ir a tu alma gemela –

- No, estoy feliz, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, y además se convirtió en mi mejor amiga – soltó un gran suspiro – Y ahora ella lucha por estar junto al amor de su vida y yo la estaré apoyando siempre, por que su felicidad es la mía –

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tu alma gemela y el amor de tu vida? – preguntó tras escuchar aquellas palabras, siempre pensó que ambas significaban lo mismo.

- Como podría explicarte la diferencia… La alma gemela es aquella que tira abajo todos esos miedos, esas mentiras que creías, te hace volver hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida, y caminar hacia un mejor futuro, aquella con la que siempre puedes contar para apoyarte, y reconfortarte – se quedo callado por unos segundos, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo a sus labios – El amor de tu vida no tratara de cambiarte, aceptara tu máxima esencia y te impulsara a ser mejor, sacara lo mejor de ti y crecerá contigo, te apoyara, sabrá que es lo que te molesta y evitara hacerlo, sabrá que te gusta y mantendrá viva esa magia, se tocaría el corazón antes de hacerte daño – dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo quien lo veía sorprendido, sonrió – Y la persona que tiene la suerte de encontrar al amor de su vida y a su alma gemela en una misma persona, no debería desaprovechar esa oportunidad que le da la vida –

El joven alfarero no pudo sostenerle mas la mirada a su amigo después de lo ultimo dicho, miro al suelo tratando de asimilar todo lo escuchado, no podía evitar relacionar aquellas palabras con recuerdos y actos que había realizado ella por él, las rebeldes lagrimas comenzaban a salir, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, trato de apaciguar el dolor interior jalándose los cabellos, pero nada podía apagar aquella voz que dentro de él decía que había sido un completo estúpido al dejar ir de su vida a alguien tan importante como lo era ella, su adorable Ga Eul.

De un momento a otro, se paró del cómodo sillón arreglo su cabello, acomodo su ropa, sacó un pañuelo y limpio sus lagrimas, sonrío a su amigo – Gracias, no perderé a alguien tan importante como ella – una sonrisa de respuesta fue lo que obtuvo, levanto su brazo y se despidió con un pequeño movimiento de su mano.

.

.

.

- Sumbae – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios al verlo entrar y sonreírle como si nada.

- ¿Sorprendida de verme? – preguntó

No pudo responderle pero sabía que el sabia la respuesta con tan solo ver en sus ojos, pero como no estaría sorprendida, ella le había dicho que lo dejaría de seguir, el podía seguir con su vida sin que se preocupe por ella, ya no insistiría para que sus sentimientos de Yi Jeong la señalaran a ella. Le dio la oportunidad para que vaya tras su amor sin sentir culpa, ¿Por qué se encontraba parado allí mirándola y sonriéndole como siempre? – El que me dijeras que tu te marcharías primero, no me impide ir tras de ti o caminar a tu lado – aquellas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abran de la sorpresa, apareciera un sonrojo de la vergüenza, pero sobre todo que sus corazón palpite con mucha fuerza y sobre todo con amor.

- Sumbae –

- Ga Eul ¿me concederías el honor de pasar mis últimos días en Corea, contigo? – un sonrojo y una mirada de suplica apareció en el rostro del joven alfarero, lo que le daba a entender que aquello no le fue fácil decir y además que se encontraba tan nervioso como ella lo estaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella, reconfortando al joven al frente suyo quien le respondió con una sonrisa y estirando su mano hacia ella esperando ser correspondido – Claro – respondió y puso su mano sobre la de él, no sin antes verlo directamente a los ojos y sonreírle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_...¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, pues acerca de la ultima parte, siempre me pregunte porque Yi Jeong no aparecio despues de la escena de las escaleras con Ga Eul, hasta el accidente de nuestro lokillo Joon Pyo, pues yo quiero creer ( para alegrar mi corazoncito) que lo paso con nuestra bella Ga Eul. _

_Bueno sin nada más que decirles, además de que sean buenitos y alegren el corazon de este intento de escritora dejandome un comentario :D_

l

l

v


End file.
